


I Promise

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Feels, Foreskin Play, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, RP, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, wee!cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Sam leaves, he takes a moment to try and reassure his younger brother that he’ll be back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Ages: Dean - 14, Sam - 18

The time was nearing for him to leave, so he'd have to say his goodbye - singular, not plural. Even so, it wasn't necessarily a goodbye, not so much as it was a 'see you later'. If he had a choice, he'd never have to say goodbye to Dean. But, if they were going to have a better life and put the hunting behind them, then he needed to see his college plan through.

He'd already told the pair of them of course. John was outraged, practically shoving at Sam and telling him to just go - in comparison to his brother's more silent, withheld reaction - Sam could handle John's anger.

The older Winchester didn't like it when Dean was silent, because it didn't mean that he was angry, it meant that his little brother was hurt - and it was crippling, realizing that he was the one who inflicted that hurt. In time Dean would see, understand why Sam had to do this.

John knew it was almost time for Sam to go, so naturally he grabbed his things and left without so much as a goodbye, saying he'd be back when the older Winchester was gone. It was fine with him, though, it gave him time to talk to Dean, time to be close with the younger boy before he had to go.

Sam was trying to get back into his brother's good graces as he handed the teenager a beer, smiling sadly as he sat down next to him on the couch. If he was going to be gone for an extended amount of time, he needed this to go over smoothly - he didn't want their parting memories to be bitter.

He took a sip of his beer and licked his lips, tucking his chin to his chest as he frowned, "Dean, I need you to talk to me. This silent treatment is killing the both of us, so why do it?"

Dean knew his brother wasn’t much for jokes, but it’d been the only logical first assumption when Sam said he was leaving. They were a pair, they were... More than that. More than John would ever know, more than anyone that knew they were brothers would ever, ever know. Dean looked up to his brother, loved him. He would’ve done anything, and that was probably an understatement.

Which was why, when Sam told him that he was leaving, Dean’s entire world fell out from underneath his feet. He’d almost smiled, _ah, hah, gotchya,_ but he knew it at once. Sam wasn’t joking. Sam wouldn’t joke about something like that, because he knew even making an innocent pull at something like that would seriously upset Dean.

The words sunk in so fast that he couldn’t move, couldn’t bring himself to react. Anything he had to say was probably better left unsaid, because he didn’t want to make Sam feel so guilty. Maybe being quiet was enough. Maybe if he kept his mouth shut long enough, he wouldn’t have to cry in front of his older brother. Because how embarrassing is that?

He didn’t sip the beer, holding it in both of his small hands, staring down at it as he shook his head, “You don’t want me to talk to you, Sam, you really don’t,” He said, and his voice was already quivering, already breaking, and tears were already blurring his vision but he fought to keep it together.

Sam sighed and shook his head as he moved to sit his beer down on the floor by the couch, when he sat back he closed the distance between them, turning his body towards Dean, "I do, trust me, I **do**. Get mad at me, hit me, yell... _anything_ \- just don't do this."

The older Winchester grabbed Dean by the chin, pulling his brother's face towards him so that Dean would **have** to look at him, brows notched together as he persisted, "Please, talk to me."

Dean shook his head and now he was actually crying and he felt stupid, and childish, and inadequate - he’d never felt so bad about himself before. But it had to be him, he’d done something wrong, he’d messed up somewhere. Maybe he didn’t do something Sam had wanted him to, “Stay, Sam, please... Don’t go, I promise I’ll... I’ll do my homework, I won't argue or talk back, I’ll go to sleep when you tell me to. Please just... _Don’t leave_.”

Sam cupped Dean's face as he moved in closer, pressing his forehead to his brother's, thumbing the soft, wet skin beneath the younger boy's eyes - feeling his own start to water from just the sight of Dean crying.

"Baby boy, I can't," The older Winchester managed to choke out, pained expression on his face as he cradled his whole world within his hands, "I'm doing this for you. I know it doesn't make sense right now, but I need you to trust me. You didn't do anything wrong, please don't think that you did."

“I don’t wanna be here without you,” Dean said, bottom lip shivering and he just kept feeling smaller and smaller, Sam’s hands over his face were enveloping, taking over him, and he didn’t want to be without this - ever, “Take me with you, I can go, dad doesn’t need me. He doesn’t even take me on hunts, I can go with you.”

"I don't wanna be without you either," Sam looked into his brother's glassy, green eyes and the sadness he saw in them was like a punch to the gut, "I've talked to dad about this, asked if you could come with me and he refuses, he says you're too young."

The older Winchester tried calming the younger boy with a slow, tender kiss, his own breath sounding more and more like hushed sobs, "You know I'd take you with me if I could."

Dean turned away, pulling back from Sam and shaking his head as he stood. He didn’t know what to do, his whole body was hurting, everything, even the tips of his fingers.

He put down the beer, not even having taken a sip and he backed away even more, “No, I **don’t** know,” He said, unable to say anything else as he turned his back on his brother, leaving the room and climbing onto his bed.

He didn’t know what to do, he was literally losing every thing he had in the world, and he just wanted to get away from Sam and curl up and disappear. He tried the best he could, knees to his chest as he laid on his side and finally... He started actually crying, horrible, painful, sharp stings in his chest as he choked through them.

Sam felt his jaw clench at the sound of his brother's sobs. The ugly, tormented sounds practically lodging his heart in his throat. The older Winchester didn't hesitate before striding over to Dean's bed and settling in behind him, wrapping his arms around his baby brother, cradling him in his arms as he kissed the nape of Dean's neck.

The younger boy was trying to pull away, put distance between them in order to keep it from hurting - and it was going to hurt, regardless. Sam wasn't about to let Dean push him away before it was time.

"Shh," Sam murmured, crying silently himself as he held Dean tight, "We still have a little bit of time, Dee, don't shut me out now."

Dean pushed away again, wiping the back of his neck as he closed his eyes tightly and kept his hand over the skin so Sam couldn’t do it again, “I don’t want a 'little bit of time',” He said, and he knew he was being stubborn, but he didn’t care, “You might as well go now, I know you want to, so why don’t you just do it already?”

"No, Dean, I **don't** want to," Sam grabbed Dean by the wrist and turned him around, he rolled over on top of the younger boy and forcefully pinned his hands above his head, "I **need** to, okay? So don't tell me that that's what I want when it's not."

The older Winchester's tears streaked his cheeks, veins popping in his arms and forehead from the restraint he was using to hold his brother down. It wasn't like he had a choice, not with Dean shoving him away and with what little time they had left - the younger boy was being stubborn and Sam didn't want Dean to regret this later.

"You don't want time with me?" Sam asked, grimacing sadly, "Tell me that you want me to leave right now, Dean. Say it. Say it and I'll go."

Dean’s face was red, he knew it, and now he was crying and struggling against his brother, and Sam was being unfair. He was taller, older, stronger than Dean, and he couldn’t get Sam off of him no matter what, “I don’t want you to go,” He said, voice and body shaking as he choked and sniffled and sobbed. His head was hurting, the ache of it pounding in his ears, “I don’t ever want you to go, that’s the point!”

He turned his face into his left biceps as he cried more, more than he probably ever had in his entire life - definitely harder than before. His heart hurt, strings of pain pulling at his insides and he tried to fight Sam off again, but to no avail.

"I'm right here. Right here with **you** ," Sam leaned down and kissed his brother's jaw, trying to get the younger boy to quit fighting, "So don't push me away, spend time with me while we still have it."

The older Winchester understood why Dean was acting like this, to an extent it was justifiable. But what the younger boy didn't realize was that this was hurting Sam just as much, the teenager's stubbornness was driving a wedge between them before Sam was ready to let go.

"I'll be back, eventually," Sam shook his head, at a loss for what to say, "This isn't permanent, Dean."

“It feels pretty permanent,” Dean breathed out, chest rising violently as he pulled in sharp gasps of air, “It’s... It’s gonna feel pretty... Permanent... In a year... When you’ve moved on, and forgotten about me.”

And now he was thinking of how his brother was likely to move on from him, grow up and get over him. Sam would probably get a girlfriend and be completely embarrassed of what he’d done with his little brother, back in those motel rooms while their father was away.

"That's not gonna happen, I swear it won't," Sam loosened his grip on Dean, but not enough so that the younger boy could get away, "I'll call you every day, think about you constantly and I'll miss you so much it'll drive me mad."

The older Winchester was practically pleading at this point, the tone of his voice was deflated and tired, "I could never forget about you. Are you crazy?"

Dean bit his bottom lip for a moment before saying, “You mean that **now** , but people change, and distance changes them. You won’t mean it in a year.” He looked up at his brother finally, calming down slightly, “In a year? In two? In three? You won’t want to come back and deal with me and dad. You’ll want someone else.”

"When I come back, Dean, it'll be for you and only **you** ," Sam all but sighed as he let go of Dean's hands, he kept his body pressed to the younger boy's, though, so that he couldn't just take off, "And it probably will change things, hopefully for better. But I promise you, I **will** come back for you. I need you to believe that, the amount of faith you have in me is discouraging."

“Right,” Dean didn’t actually believe it for a second.

He had to accept it, no matter what he did, he was going to lose his brother. It was inevitable - Sam’s mind was made up. He had to let him go this time, and only this time, because if he got his hopes up - even for a second - he’d probably die when Sam never returned; when he was fifty years old and still hunting werewolves and ghosts, and Sam was somewhere, married, with three children. It was probably best if he just got over his brother now.

He dropped his arms to his waist, rubbing his wrists for a moment before wiping away his tears.

"You've gotta stop being so stubborn, baby boy," Sam leaned back a little and took Dean's wrists into his palms, he brought them both to his mouth and kissed where he'd held, "I know this hurts, it doesn't feel good for me either. But you need to realize that we're not gonna see each other for a **really** long time, so snap out of this so we can make the most of the time we have left. I promise I'll come back for you, I swear it."

Dean wanted to roll his eyes, but Sam was right and he couldn’t really argue it - even if he wanted to; _they needed to make the most of it_. He pulled his wrists away and touched Sam’s cheek nervously, “Come’re,” he said, trying to keep himself calm as he laid back and stared up at his brother.

Sam leaned down slowly, pressing their chests together as he took in his brother's features, trying to memorize the soft lines of his face. It was going to feel like an eternity away from Dean, he had to keep reminding himself that it'd be worth it in the end, when he'd finally be able to pull his brother from this life.

He kissed the corners of the younger Winchester's mouth, tentatively, eyes open and peering down into Dean's, "Can't stand you being upset with me, you're everything to me, De."

“You’re everythin’ to me too,” Dean whispered back, just barely getting out the words; because that’s exactly why this was killing him. He was about to lose everything.

He took in the warmth and comfort of having his brother pressed over him, baring down on him like some massive force, “Sam.” His fingers drummed on his brother’s neck before his arms wrapped around it and held him close.

Sam wiggled his arms under his brother's smaller frame, encompassing Dean within them as he buried his face in his little brother's neck, "It's okay, baby boy," He kissed the soft, warm skin under the younger boy's ear, "It'll be okay. I love you, you know that, right?"

Sam pulled back just enough to look down into Dean's glistening green eyes, frowning at the sadness he saw. Knowing he hurt the only person he loved was something that would sit heavily on his shoulders until he came back, no doubt making each day without Dean harder than the last.

Dean nodded, unable to really say anything, he knew his voice would crack and squeak, and likely heave if he even tried to say something back to his brother.

Tears started falling again, and he hated crying in front of Sam, so he wiped them away and put on the best brave face he could muster, “I know,” He said, voice shaking as he let out a breath and kissed him again. He felt tingles through parts of his body, the spots Sam was kissing, the places his fingers had rested, they’d always done things before, and he was just now getting to the point where he understood why.

Sam pulled an arm back so that he could touch Dean's face, smoothing his palm over his baby brother's cheek, feeling the wetness under his thumb as he tried to kiss the pain away. He pulled back a little - hesitant to break their contact - to look into the younger boy's eyes again as he brushed his knuckles against Dean's jaw line.

"We don't have to do anything," The older Winchester kissed the tip of the younger boy's nose, other arm tightening around Dean, "Could just lay here and hold you 'til it's time to go."

“I want to,” Dean breathed out, body shaking harder, “I wanna do something, Sam. I want something to-” Another tear slipped down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away, “I want something to remember, something, I don’t know...” He didn’t really know how to say it without letting Sam know how he was thinking.

He wanted something from his brother that no one else could have, not sex, he wasn’t sure he was ready for that, but he just needed to be lost for a moment, to forget about the Stanford and the hunting and the leaving, the absence and loneliness that would follow.

Sam nodded quietly and leaned back on his calves as he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor as he stared at Dean, hands unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper as he nodded to the younger boy's clothes, gesturing for him to do the same as Sam.

They'd fooled around before, touched and tasted one another, but sex was something they hadn't ventured into yet - the timing had never been right; and still wasn't. But until it was, he could give the younger boy something else, and benefit from the intimacy himself.

The older Winchester stepped off the bed long enough to shuck his jeans and boxers before taking his spot back up between Dean's thighs, hands moving to help the younger boy out of his jeans.

Dean responded at once, nervously taking off his shirt and starting in on his pants. Whatever Sam had in mind, whatever the older Winchester wanted to do with him, he was sure he was ready, and didn’t even bother questioning Sam.

He blushed as he pushed his boxers down, though he wasn’t hard, and they’d been naked around each other enough, he still got all flustered when he undressed for his brother. He was already thinking of Sam’s hands on him like that, his mouth, and Dean reached down to touch himself as he started to stiffen up, thin, almost gangly limbs making him feel like a small bundle of twigs in comparison to his brother.

Sam threw Dean's jeans on the floor along with all the other clothing, stroking idly at his cock as he watched Dean, ducking down a little to kiss the insides of his brother's knees, "God, just look at you." As many times as they'd been around each other naked before, seeing his brother so bare and flushed was probably the sweetest fucking thing, nothing would ever quite compare to it.

"You trust me, baby boy?" Sam asked softly, letting go of his cock so he could slide down to his stomach, wanting to try something with the younger boy that they'd never done before.

“Yes,” Dean said at once.

Sam didn’t even have to ask, he was ready for anything his brother was going to do, accustomed, comforted. It was probably a blind faith, but he didn’t care, he was about to lose Sam forever. Whatever his brother wanted to do to him, with him, for him, he had to trust Sam that it’d be something he was ready for.

"Okay," Sam murmured against the inside of Dean's thighs as he kissed and nosed at the warm flesh, working his way down, tongue flicking out to lick the crease between the younger boy's leg and genitals.

The older Winchester pressed his palms to the underside of his brother's thighs and positioned them up towards Dean's chest, as gently as possible, before leaning in and laid an open mouthed kiss to his little brother's pink, virginal entrance, "So sweet."

Dean’s eyes widened and he reached up to hold his legs carefully, “Oh,” He breathed out in surprise, that was a... A first.

His stomach twisted up, cock pressing to his belly as Sam’s words made him smile. As much as he wanted to ask what his brother was doing, he kept his mouth shut, biting his lip and looking down the best he could, but hardly being able to make out his brother’s wild hair and his shoulders.

Sam traced slow, lazy circles around the puckered flesh with his tongue, hands moving to palm the meaty orbs of his brother's ass cheeks, holding them open and making Dean's hole gape just a little.

He smirked, stiffened his tongue and slid it in slightly, humming as the taste of his brother washed over him, making his dick throb helplessly between him and the sheets. Sam slid one hand up to Dean's erection, brushing his palm over the thick cock-head to tease the younger boy, tongue jabbing in and out of Dean's ass hole.

“Sam,” Dean breathed out, legs shaking as he continued to hold them in place and squirm on Sam’s face. He’d thought of having sex with his brother plenty of times, but he’d never thought of Sam’s tongue... Tongue? He figured that was what it was, he couldn’t really see, but it definitely wasn’t fingers.

Dean was practically sobbing as Sam touched and teased him, and globs of precome were webbing between his stomach and his brother’s hand.

The older Winchester pulled back a little, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the wrinkled flesh as he sucked on the swell of Dean's left ass cheek, grinding himself down against the sheets for friction.

Sam leaned up onto his knees finally, flattening his tongue and licking long, thick stripes of saliva all over Dean's inner thighs, gazing up at the younger boy as he did so. He sat back a little more, moving his knees out to bracket his brother's hips as he grabbed the younger Winchester by the gams, pressing them together around his dick.

He took both of Dean's legs and rested them together on his shoulder as he pushed his cock through the spit coating his brother's inner thighs, gasping at the friction as one of his arms encased Dean's shaking limbs, his other hand moving to fist the younger boy's weeping cock.

Dean watched with widening eyes, transfixed as Sam started moving and Dean had to reach out with both hands, bracing his lap and moaning as he watched the head of his brother’s cock slipping between his thighs, the ripple of foreskin covering it every time he pulled back.

He licked the fingers of his right hand and poised it over where Sam’s cock was, teasing the slit as it came back through each time. He’d never even considered or thought of such a thing, and his legs trembled with every movement of his brother's hips.

Sam furrowed his brows and pressed his lips to one of Dean's calves, trying to regulate his thrusts with his hand so his brother's pleasure didn't falter.

"This feel okay, De?" The older Winchester asked, almost breathlessly, squeezing Dean's legs more firmly as he continued to thrust his cock through the younger boy's silky thighs. Sam brushed his thumb over the slit of the younger Winchester's length, smearing in all the precome as he continued to tease his brother with a light fisted grip.

“Yeah,” Dean murmured as he swallowed and folded his legs, one over the other to press them even closer together. It was an unusual feeling, the cock sliding against his skin, and he tried to keep himself calm, but he was already so close, his brother’s palm working on his length and he wasn’t really use to so much at one time.

He **was** use to coming early with Sam, though, use to everything happening far faster than usual, and he would’ve bucked his hips if he wasn’t still in such a state of awe, watching his brother’s mesmerizing cock.

"You close, baby boy?" Sam smirked, groaning as he moved his arm from his brother's legs, lacing their fingers together as he tightened his grip on his brother's throbbing erection with his other hand, knowing that Dean was just as close as he was, "Come with me, De."

The older Winchester picked up his pace, kissing his brother's legs frantically as he looked down at the smaller man, mouth parted as he gasped and fisted Dean's cock desperately.

This was sex, Dean was sure, he couldn’t otherwise explain how he felt. Sam thrusting between his legs, the intense pressure of something new, and Dean’s heart had practically rolled up into his throat from each rocking movement of their bodies together.

He felt the flush spread down his neck and chest, that tightening in his balls and he fought to keep his legs closed, to flex the muscles of his meaty thighs around Sam’s cock, even as he came. Dean’s toes curled and he gasped his brother’s name, staring at Sam as the come shot up along his stomach and chest.

Sam came hardly a second after Dean, letting go of the younger boy's hand to practically hug his brother's legs, moaning as his dick twitched and spurted warm strings of come between Dean's legs, dribbles of it falling on the smaller man's spent cock. The older Winchester ran the tips of his fingers through his brother's come before bringing his fingers to his mouth, sucking the liquid off of them hungrily to file the way it tasted away in his mind for later.

Dean did the same, tasting his brother’s juices on his fingers as he caught his breath and smiled weakly, “How did you think to do that?” He asked almost lazily, voice somewhat slurred as he took a deep, sudden breath and touched his brother’s softening length, “I never even thought of it before.”

Sam shrugged and parted his brother's legs so that he could lean down against the younger boy, "I just knew we weren't ready for the real thing," He kissed Dean chastely and raised his right hand to run his fingertips through his brother's hair, "Tried to improvise, just wanted something more intimate than a hand job."

“I liked it,” And there Dean was, sounding like a five year old, but he wasn’t really sure how else to word his approval. He wasn’t going to complain, or point out that his legs just fell open wide and stayed there; but he grinned as Sam settled in between them, closing his eyes as his brother gently touched him.

"I'm glad," Sam smiled as he looked down at Dean, unsure if the brief happiness was real or fake. Even if it was just painted on, an illusion, he'd have to take it and run with it, because he wouldn't last the years ahead of them both without Dean, if he knew the truth.

The older Winchester pressed a kiss to the corner of his little brother's mouth before laying his head on the smaller man's chest, arms encompassing Dean as he took a deep breath and counted the hours left until he had to leave.


End file.
